


Maleficent Fanvideo

by Pheeby



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Human, Embedded Video, English, F/M, Fanvids, Français | French, Gen, Video, Video Format: WMV, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All my Maleficent fanvids:<br/>1) Diaval/Maleficent (french song)<br/>2) Diaval/Maleficent (human!AU)<br/>3) Aurora & Maleficent (english song)<br/>4) Stefan/Maleficent (russian song)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le Bien Qui Fait Mal




	2. Like a Dream | Human!AU




	3. Lay me to sleep




	4. Безумие | Крылья




End file.
